Welcome to Thorystan Academy!
by ArtemisCinders07
Summary: What happens when all the characters are in the top high school in the country and things are already complicated? Welcome to Thorystan Academy happens, so join new student Cinder Linh as she meets Junior Class President Kai Zhang for the first time and see how both of them grow not only individually but collectively as a team.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone to my new fanfiction. I wanted to do something new and exciting and challenge myself as a writer and as a person as a part of my positivity journey. I'm hoping you all will like it. I was inspired by reading old Lunar Chronicle fanfictions about the characters being in either High School or College, and being a college student myself who graduated like 3 years ago (God has it been that long? I feel so old!) I felt like I was in the right age range to write this fanfiction. So I hope ya'll will like this story and don't worry, lots of chapters for my other two fanfictions will be up soon (and I mean LOTS of chapters) and we'll see where all of this goes. I honestly don't know if this will be a oneshot or not but we'll see in the end won't we? Cinder doesn't have any physical disabilities and it will be told in either Cinder or Kai's POV. All characters go to Ms. Marissa. Thanks for believing in me guys, it means a lot to me.**

 **~Kodi**

Walking down the halls of the most prestigious high school in the country, Thoystran Academy, Cinder Linh was pressured by her boss to transfer schools here from her previous one after he learned she was attending a very bad school from an bad neighborhood. Her boss and head mechanic at her job, whose father is a faculty member, helped Cinder transfer in the middle of November, past the time when people would actually make new friends and would probably make her an outcast. This was the school for the rich kids whose parents have loads of money, and her dead stepfather had loads of it, even though his wife controlled it now and traveled around the world with her two "real" daughters and not the "runt" her stepfather adopted out of pity. Her stepmother agreed to let Cinder go to this school because it would give Cinder some way to support herself when her 18th birthday comes, because that is when Cinder would be cut out of their lives forever, and have no way to sustain any income. Considering Cinder was let to go to this school for free because of her stepfather, she is going to get a better education. While Cinder was situated in an nice two bedroom condo in which her stepfather left her in the will, she was working near 24 hours a week trying to pay for the other utilities in which was needed to be taken care of such as the lights and food because her stepmother only gave her $500/month for all of them. But nonetheless, this 16 year old was here to further her education better with this schools fantastic robotics and technology program which her old one didn't have. Math and science are huge here, even though they're not popular with the students, they're planned by Dr.'s with a PhD in their field. It meant a lot for her to be here, because it would further her mechanical skills, and she could become a fully licensed mechanic by the time she graduated which meant she could make more money with less hours. Cinder smiled at the thought.

Cinder walking at a normal pace made sure her school uniform, black trouser, white button down shirt, and a black blazer with her oxford boots look put together with her perfected ponytail. She had gotten there on time today, but since she transferred in the somewhat the middle of the year she was meeting with her counselor in order to make out her schedule. There were five periods, with third being the longest due to the three lunches that were present. The four periods were 75 minutes long; while third was 105 minutes long with a twenty minute lunch. That didn't sound bad. For her classes, Cinder had Calculus I first period, Chemistry second period, English third period, Tech fourth period, and Computing fifth period with third lunch as per it was the junior lunch. Her counselor, Ms. Bell seemed like a nice woman, so Cinder felt welcome into the new school already.

According to the schedule, her first period calculus class was on the second floor in room 220. Cinder rounded up the stairs as she was walking away from Ms. Bells office and noticed the classroom.

"Room 220, my first class here" Cinder said to herself. She breathed deeply, knocked three times, and then turned the handle and pushed the door open gently.

When Cinder opened the door the teacher, a male stopped what he was doing on the chalkboard and stared at her. Noticing the teacher stopping and starring, all the other students did the same.

"Oh, you must be the new student Ms. Ci….."

"Yo! It's Cinder!" A guy in the back corner yelled.

Everyone in the classroom turned back to the corner and looked at the class slacker whom Cinder knew very well, he was one of her best customers in regards of his car needing to be fixed every couple of weeks and he was one of her only friends, Carswell Thorne.

"Oh my god, I can't believe my mechanic is going to school with me, this is so awesome! I need my favorite gal pal/mechanic here with me" Thorne winked.

Cinder sighed and rolled her eyes.

"My apologies Ms. Cinder Linh, I didn't mean for your introduction to this school to be so rudely inappropriate" the teacher shot a look at Thorne. Thorne shot him a huge grin.

"My name is Dr. Logan Tanner, and I will be your Calculus teacher for the remainder of the school year" he put left his hand out for Cinder to shake. She took his hand and bowed, like her father taught her too.

"Since this is your first day I would like to welcome you to Thoystran Academy. Students, I hope you will let Ms. Linh feel welcome as the majority of you felt your freshman and sophomore year" he said. The class looked on as the teacher welcomed the new student.

"Ms. Linh, please take a seat while I continue my lesson, we will be doing partner assignments in a little while just as a notification" Dr. Tanner continued.

"Oooh, ooh Cinder! Sit right next to me the seat is empty! C'mon back here!" Thorne yelled while waving his arms above his head.

Dr. Tanner sighed and shook his head. "Please sit with Carswell Ms. Linh, it'll make me go back to quietly teaching my class" he pleaded to her quietly. She smiled and nodded then made her way past multiple students in about 4 rows until she reached the last one. Once in the back she took her seat next to Thorne, right by the window. Thorne literally launched himself to her and hugged her as she was sitting down. Cinder could see a flash of hurt flashing across the face of a small blonde girl with her hair pulled into a braided ponytail out of the corner of her eye who was sitting in front of Thorne. She then saw a girl with blue braids put her hand on the blonde girl's shoulder, whom was sat to the blonde girls' right. It was just something she noticed.

Dr. Tanner's continued with his lesson for about 15 more minutes, when he stopped, the students were made to get into pairs for the ten problems they were supposed to work from their books. Cinder pulled out her book, some paper, two pencils, and a scientific calculator. Thorne, who sat to her right scooted his desk close to hers, rested on his elbows and looked at her with googly eyes. Cinder looked at him with a stern look, in which Thorne grinned.

"I knew it was going to be a long day, but not this long" Cinder sighed, and began the problems on the board with Thorne.

Kai walked up to his first period class, Calculus I, trying not to seem suspicious to his fellow classmates. He was advoiding his ex-girlfriend, Levana Blackburn, after Kai broke up with her because of her lying and conniving ways. Kai first got with the his year older ex when he first came to Thorystan Academy his freshman year, when the attractive sophomore flirted with him until he was star struck, it was like she controlled his mind or something whenever she was around him. Now, two years later, when he learned she only got with him to get back with her ex, Evert Hayle, and to brag about how good they looked when they were together really took a toll on him. His friends Konn Torin and Ze'ev 'Wolf' Kesely we're there throughout the relationship and tried to warn Kai about all of it, but he was so smitten with her that he ignored them until the last minute. Though after the breakup, he learned through some soul searching that he never really loved Levana, but the attention she was giving him. She knew how to make him feel special, because neither his father nor the rest of his family gave Kai the time of day due to running the biggest business in the country, Kai now knew not to put all of your eggs in one basket. It doesn't make it any better considering Kai is the junior class president, and will have a meeting with the senior class president, who is Levana who has done everything to stop and limit the junior class's activities because of him, but he'll continue to fight for his class and the others as well.

Walking into the classroom Kai saw was greeted by Dr. Tanner, his Calculus teacher.

"Good morning Mr. Zhang, how are you this lovely morning?" he asked.

"I'm doing well Dr. Tanner" Kai replied.

"Even with the meeting after school today about the school wide trips? I might not be that 'down' with the things you kids do today, but I know what goes on in this school student wise. I try to make sure everything is alright with all students" Dr. Tanner continued.

"I know how it looks Dr. Tanner, but with my vice president Konn Torin by my side and the entire Junior, Sophomore, and Freshman classes with me, I know we can win with this argument" Kai returned.

Dr. Tanner smiled and looked at his student intensely.

"Well, I believe in you as do a lot of other teachers, so we'll be behind you" Dr. Tanner said.

Kai smiled and nodded to his teacher.

"Thank you so much sir, it means a lot to me" Kai replied.

"Well now that's out of the way, I have more work to do, with our new addition" Dr. Tanner.

"New addition sir?" Kai asked while cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes, we're getting a new student today. Her name is Cinder Lihn, she's the adoptive daughter of the famed scientist of Dr. Garan Lihn. She completely aced the entrances and mid semester exams and is coming here for free for everything her father did for not only our school but for science in general. He was an amazing man to work with" Dr. Tanner continued.

"Wow, the daughter of Garan Lihn, it's a great addition to our school and class. She's a junior?" Kai asked.

"Yes, she's a junior and she in my class that will be starting in a couple of minutes. I know you have a lot on your plate but please let her feel a part of this school, I can't imagine being a new student that isn't a part of the incoming class" Dr. Tanner asked Kai.

Kai smiled and said "Don't worry, she'll be fine" Kai replied.

"Thank you" Dr. Tanner replied as he gestured Kai.

The 45 second bell rang and Kai took his seat next to his friends in the middle of the 5x5 desk classroom. Torin sat to Kai's right and Wolf sat to Kai's left. Cress, the hacker sat behind Torin and in front of the class clown Thorne and Iko her friend sat behind him. Thorne, Wolf, Torin, Cress, and Iko were his closest friends in the school, and will continue to be that way, though Kai and Thorne have a somewhat complicated relationship. The class start bell rung and Dr. Tanner began his lecture. About 5 minutes go by as Kai was taking notes when there was a knock at the door. Kai figured it was the new student, Cinder Lihn that Dr. Tanner was talking to him about. When Kai looked up from the notes he was taking, he saw the most beautiful girl walk in. She was mid height, with the standard school uniform, black trousers and a jacket with a white button down shirt which was tucked in and fitted her perfectly. She wore boots along with it and her hair in a neat ponytail with a side part in it, something most girls don't do in this school because they're going for the long haired anime school girl look. Her head was held high and her stance was something that commanded respect and dignity. Kai couldn't believe it; this was the adoptive daughter of Garan Lihn? Goddamn!

Before Kai could start daydreaming about this girl, Dr. Tanner broke his concentration.

"Oh, you must be the new student Ms. Ci…"Dr. Tanner began before he was interrupted.

"Yo, it's Cinder!" Thorne yelled in the back.

Kai stiffened, and turned around to face Thorne along with the rest of the class. He made a puzzling look on his face, Thorne knew this girl too? Was there any girl Thorne didn't know? Kai shook the thought out of his head because it was a stupid question. It's highly accepted that Thorne always hit on pretty girls, but this one seemed off from the vibe he was getting from her. He glanced back over at Cinder, and saw that she flashed Thorne a warning face, it was then that he knew she was different.

"Oh my god, I can't believe my mechanic is going to school with me, this is so awesome! I need my favorite gal pal/mechanic here with me" Thorne yelled out.

Mechanic? That was their relationship? She was his mechanic and not his girlfriend? Kai's mind was racing through a number of things, but the most important was to introduce himself to her, mostly as her new Junior Class President, or for something more selfish.

Kai heard Cinder sigh; he listened closely to what Dr. Tanner had to say next hoping to hear her voice.

"My apologies Ms. Cinder Linh, I didn't mean for your introduction to this school to be so rudely inappropriate" the teacher shot a look at Thorne. Thorne shot him a huge grin back, Kai observed.

"My name is Dr. Logan Tanner, and I will be your Calculus teacher for the remainder of the school year" he put left his hand out for Cinder to shake. She took his hand and bowed to him, showing a sign of immense respect.

"Since this is your first day I would like to welcome you to Thoystran Academy. Students, I hope you will let Ms. Linh feel welcome as the majority of you felt your freshman and sophomore year" Dr. Tanner said while shooting Kai a look. Kai nodded hoping to send the message back at him; he noticed how Dr. Tanner smiled at it.

"Ms. Linh, please take a seat while I continue my lesson, we will be doing partner assignments in a little while just as a notification" Dr. Tanner continued.

With that notification, Thorne started yelling for Cinder. Kai cringed when Thorne went all out to yell for her.

"Oooh, ooh Cinder! Sit right next to me the seat is empty! C'mon back here!" Thorne yelled while waving his arms above his head.

Dr. Tanner then whispered something in Cinder's ear and she nodded at it. And with that she started to make her way to the empty seat by Thorne. It seemed as if time stopped while she was walking, and she had her head held high and walked with a stride that no one else in this school could compare to. Kai made a note to keep looking forward as to not look like a creeper when she walked by, also to not make her feel uncomfortable as she was new to this school.

Kai heard Cinder sit down, and practically saw Thorne leap towards her in his peripherals. He clinched his fist and breathed deeply. Kai needed to calm down, he started to empty his mind using the yoga techniques that he learned throughout his young life.

Closing his eyes and breathing deeply, Kai began to regain focus as Dr. Tanner went back to his lesson, but he knew he wanted to meet this new student Cinder Linh more than anything before his next period history class. However just as quickly as his mind made him notice Cinder, it made him notice someone who would hurt her all because of pettiness.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kai began to get lost in thought. His ex, Levana Blackburn, would chew this girl alive if he was to get too close to her. When Kai broke up with her 6 months ago, she vowed to use the rest of her time in high school to make Kai's life a living hell, and it's what she's done too. Kai didn't really have the need to care about being romantic with a girl, but Torin, Wolf, Cress, and Iko would all eventually feel Levana's wrath due to the breakup. He couldn't get too close to this girl, or let Levana know about her in any way, shape, or form. He could just imagine all of the things Levana would do to this girl over he being associated with Kai, it's some of the reason he only has about 5 people talk to him throughout the school, but he's so popular people either feel he's unapproachable or don't want to be associated with Levana.

"And with that, I will let you all get into groups of two. Please work the problems I've listed on the board in 15 minutes thoroughly as you'll need the practice for your next exam" Dr. Tanner cut in.

Kai looked up from his notes to the board and saw that he was too busy thinking about Levana again to do any productive work from his class. He sighed, but he moved together with Torin, his best friend, and saw that he had all the notes and made a mental note to copy them later.

"Thinking about Levana again aren't you?" Torin asked.

Torin was Kai's best friend and could read him easily.

Kai nodded to let his friend know he was right.

"You also think the new girl is very pretty, don't you?" Torin asked.

Kai's eyes widened. Dammit Torin, he thought.

Torin smiled.

"Well maybe I do what's it to you, and we have work to do so let's get to it" Kai tried to write off.

"Because you spent the entire time thinking about both of them you didn't copy the notes from the board, which means you won't know how to do the problems. But let's see how far you can get on your own" Torin replied.

Torin pulled out enough paper for the both of them, lead, and a scientific calculator. Kai pulled out his calculus work book.

"True, I did spend the entire time Dr. Tanner was at the board lost in thought, but since I have the greatest Vice President in the world, he'll make sure to let me copy the notes later" Kai grinned.

Torin sighed. "Sure, if it's enough to make sure you don't fall behind, than ok. But really Kai, you're too easy to read" Torin said. And with that, they began to work the problems from the book.

 **So guys what did ya'll think? Want another chapter? Want this to stay as a one shot? I'm kind of thinking this will be multi chapter but not completely sold on it yet, especially since Cinder and Kai haven't formally met yet, but we'll see. It's all about pleasing everyone, so I'll catch you guys later. Bye Bee!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kai waited anxiously for the bell to ring. He wanted to properly introduce himself to Cinder as her class president, and for something else more selfish. They had just got done with the problems and Torin was checking to see if they, more or less him, were getting them right. But Kai had entirely different thoughts on his mind. Time seemed to go on forever as Kai kept staring at the clock above the board, moving slower and slower with each second.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1" Kai counted down lowly. The bell rang and Kai packed his gear into his backpack. He didn't have to make a trip to his locker so he thought he'd just walk up to Cinder and introduce himself. He got up and turned around to see Cinder packing her stuff as well, while Thorne was sitting there talking to her.

"This is the best time to do this" Kai said to himself. Kai then walked up to Cinder and Thorne as they were standing up to go. Kai's heart began beating faster than usual, as his breathing began to become unstable. With a deep breath he stopped in front of them as they were busy.

"Hello" Kai said with a smile.

Cinder and Thorne both looked up to him. He saw Thorne cock an eyebrow, while Cinder just stood there. She smiled slightly. His heart melted.

"Thorne…" He gave a slight nod.

After turning from Thorne, he turned back to Cinder and looked her in the eyes, "Hi, I'm Kaito Zhang, but everyone calls me Kai. I'm your Junior Class President. Welcome to Thorystan Academy" and held out his right hand.

Cinder took his hand, and a jolt of energy shot through Kai. His eyes opened slightly, and his heart began to beat faster than before. This is what all those books he read as a small child meant as a "spark", he knew that him and Cinder needed to have some sort of a relationship.

Cinder released his hand and stared at it for a couple of seconds. She then said "Well thank you um President Zhang, I feel welcome here already".

"Just Kai, everyone else calls me that" he responded with a wink.

He saw Cinder blush slightly and shuffle.

Thorne cleared his throat and Kai stopped looking at Cinder and turned to him. The class slacker wrapped his hand around the top of Cinder's ponytail and squeezed it. Thorne then said "See Cinder, I told you'd make friends quickly. Our class president is basically the King of the school, even though he's a Junior, like us. Rich, handsome and kind, the trifecta of everything most basic girls want, he's the guy who's on all the girl's radar, even if his girlfriend is batshit insane."

Cinder looked at Thorne and turned to Kai with awe. Kai couldn't believe that Thorne described him that way, sure their relationship was complicated, but he didn't think it was this bad. They have small talk here and there but they generally got along, even with Thorne's usual slackness and Kai being a perfectionist, they did get along, or so he thought.

"Well thank you for that introduction Thorne, however you misspoke somewhat. First there is more to me than my family's money, it's not mine since I haven't earned one penny of it. Second is I'm kind to everyone, not just a new student; you should see that since I am representing our class on a schoolwide level and make sure all students have everything they need, not just what I want like some of the other class representatives do. Third, thank you for the handsome comment but the one thing you forgot to mention was that my EX girlfriend is batshit insane, I've been single for about 6 months now and have no intention being with her again" Kai responded while looking at Thorne though he quickly glanced to Cinder once.

"Well in my defense your majesty, what I've said is based on the rumors that has been said over the past three years and honest interactions between the two of us. I can't help that some of the people you associate with are basically elite scrubs" Thorne replied.

Kai sighed deeply and responded "Honestly Thorne, I wouldn't take you as the person who would respond to unwarranted rumors about people, considering that you have many revolving around yourself, but it would seem that it doesn't matter does it?" Kai replied.

Cinder looked between the two of them and sighed.

"Thorne, apologize to him" Cinder said.

Both Thorne and Kai looked at Cinder with widened eyes. But instead she turned to Thorne and gave him a stern look.

"I don't apologize and never will. Anyways I'm off to ROTC since it's the only class I can sleep in without the teacher bitching at me, see ya later Cinder" Thorne said.

At that moment, Thorne pulled Cinder into a tight hug. Kai immediately balled his fists at the act, though he showed no emotion in his face and cocked his eyebrow. After the hug he let Cinder go and Thorne then turned to Kai and winked, "Goodbye Mr. President" and walked away. Kai watched as Thorne walked out of the classroom and turned left on his way to the second gym.

"Sorry for his actions" Cinder pipped up.

Kai turned around to her and smiled.

"Oh its ok, it's kind of the type of relationship we've had over the past three years. So what's your next class? Maybe I can help you get there" Kai asked.

Cinder pulled her class schedule from her pocket and then said "History with Dr. Camilla Smith is my next class".

"Well I hope you won't mind me accompanying you there, since I'm in that class as well" he replied.

Cinder squirmed. "I wouldn't mind that at all and I don't have to stop at my locker either so we should get there early" she replied.

Kai smiled and then turned around to see Torin and Wolf waiting for him, both smirking at the entire encounter that happened. Kai rested his smiling features and looked at them. Torin and Wolf shared a glance between them and started walking up to Kai and Cinder.

Torin held out his hand "Hello Ms. Linh, my name Konn Torin. I'm the vice president of the Junior Class" he said.

Cinder shook his hand and then turned to Wolf. "Hello" she said.

"Hi, I'm Wolf" he replied.

Kai looked around and said "Good we all know each other, know we have 2 minutes to get to history. Torin and Wolf are in our class as well so they can help you along as I can if you need any help with the class".

"Calculus isn't one of our groups 'strong' points if you say but all of us are fairly good with history, with Mr. President over here being the star of that class" Torin said while he started walking.

Cinder bid Dr. Tanner goodbye until tomorrow morning and walked out into the hallway with Kai, Torin, and Wolf.

"If you didn't know, this is the junior's hall. It's basically where all the junior's main classes happen, and those are the classes in which you have to complete your junior year in order to advance to your senior year" Torin said.

"You'll take a variety of classes in this hallway, that's all there is to it really" Torin continued.

Cinder looked around and saw how big the hallway was. She was impressed since her old school's hallways were small and crowded, this one seemed like no one was there even though hundreds of students were walking through there.

The group continued walking down to the end of the hallway until they reached the last door on the right.

"We're here" Kai said. "This is the history classroom taught by Dr. Smith" he continued.

Cinder looked inside to see a small old woman in her 60's, she had gray hair and she wore clothes that were bohemian styled even though it's from the Second Era. Cinder walked up to her clearly taller than her and introduced herself.

"Ummm, Dr Smith" she said.

Dr. Smith looked up at Cinder and stared at her.

"Oh you must be the new student. Ms. Cinder Lihn is that correct?" Dr. Smith asked.

"Yes" Cinder replied.

"Oh well, welcome to Thorystan Academy. I'm Dr. Smith I'll be your history teacher for the rest of your junior year. I saw your test results and it seems like you're more math and science based when it comes to your education and understanding correct?" Dr. Smith asked.

"Yes, I work part time as a mechanic when I'm not in school or studying" Cinder replied.

"A mechanic, that's impressive for a young girl your age. I wouldn't have any knowledge about that, but I hope I can take you on an adventure through time with my class. History is important so you won't repeat it Miss Lihn, so I hope you can take a seat in here and try to learn about the importance of events throughout the world" Dr. Smith replied.

Cinder smiled at the woman. She could tell that she'll be fun.

"Yes ma'am I hope I can learn a lot as well. Is there any specific place you'd want me to sit?" Cinder asked.

Dr. Smith turned around and looked at the classroom full of students. She spotted a desk in the back of the class right beside the window. She pointed to it.

"Ms. Lihn do you see that desk right in the back right corner?" Dr. Smith asked.

Cinder followed her hand and replied "Yes".

"That will be your seat for the remainder of the semester, if you would sit there please, we have about a minute left before class begins" Dr. Smith said and just with that the one minute bell rang.

Cinder started walking towards her seat; she then noticed that she was sitting directly behind Torin, whom she had just met. It seemed good to sit by someone so friendly so she wouldn't be alone. As she walked back she noticed Kai looking at Torin, his features seem, angry almost while Torin was smiling as bright as day. Cinder passed Torin and sat down behind him in which Torin turned around and starting talking to her.

"Her class is easy so don't sweat it" Torin said. And with that the last bell rang for class to begin as few students hurried into the classroom. Cinder took out a new notebook for her class and began writing down the notes on the board. Her second period class went just fine.


End file.
